Variable threshold complementary metal oxide semiconductor (VTCMOS) devices are a known type of semiconductor device which can respond rapidly at low voltage levels, exhibit a low threshold voltage, and have reduced leakage currents. VTCMOS devices achieve these characteristics, in part, by controlling a well bias voltage and a substrate bias voltage in a manner that helps stabilize electrical characteristics of the transistors. However, VTCMOS devices also typically require additional wiring for applying the well bias voltage and the substrate bias voltage to the appropriate regions of the device. Providing these additional wirings can complicate the design and/or the device fabrication process.